It Went Up In Smoke
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: One-shot. Part of The Truth About The Letter series. Tommy's plan didn't turn out so well. Tommy/Kim


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to _Power Rangers._ They belong thanks goodness to Saban once more.

I want to dedicate this story to Eric Frank (Jason David Frank's brother), David Trueheart (aka Tommy's brother), Thuy Trang, Trini, and Richard Genelle, Ernie. They have a big place in Ranger fans' hearts.

* * *

**It Went Up In Smoke**

It felt so weird to be watching a megazord battle from the ground.

Kimberly glanced over at Jason. Did it feel weird to him, too? Of course, he had just finished his run as the Gold Ranger, but that didn't mean it didn't feel a bit weird. It was his last team after all.

Turning back to the fight above her, Kim could only hope that the Rangers would do as they had countless times before. Save the world. She did know one thing. Tommy was not in a good mood, and someone was going to pay.

These new bad guys had no idea about that little rule that Zedd and Rita learned near the end of her Ranger days. Don't mess with Kimberly. That was part of the reason the letter had come to be.

She still couldn't believe she had gone along with Tommy's plan of fake breaking up for her protection. At least, Trini and Aisha had called to try and figure out what was going on. She doubted that the others knew what was really going on, well except for Katherine. Kim still couldn't believe that Katherine had willing agreed once she knew to pretend to be Tommy's new girlfriend, to throw off villains trying to take over the world and family.

Above her the new megazord, dealt the final blow to the lava creature. Kim glanced down at the little creatures that had freed her and Jason. They nodded as in agreement with something.

The megazord moved towards them and then bent down, lowering its hand to the ground.

"Need a lift."

Gently, Kim and Jason helped Lerigot and his family up into the megazord's hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Keep breathing. Keep breathing.

That's all that was running in Tommy's mind. He had to stay calm. It had happened again. She had been captured again. His plan had gone up in smoke. Divatox hadn't even know Kim as anything more than just a former ranger.

Now after his little act, she might realize just how important Kim was to him. Great. His plan had really gone up in smoke. Kim wasn't safe from Divatox, if she ever came back.

Standing up, he glanced at Adam, who was looking at him.

"You okay, Tommy?"

Tommy nodded and moved towards the door behind him. Taking off his helmet yet again, he waited. He knew the others were watching him. Justin sat looking at him now knowing what was going on, but the others did. They knew he had barely held it together since leaving the Power Chamber.

The door opened, and Lerigot and his family came in. But Tommy moved past them, past his best friend, dropping his helmet to the floor; and pulled him to him, resting his chin on her top of her head.

"I'm okay. Breathe."

He just held on tighter. "My planned failed. That's never happened before."

She placed a hand on his chest. "I'm still not used to you being in red."

Tommy couldn't help laughing. "Kim."

"What? I'm serious." She pushed back against him and moved back. "I'm okay. It was going to happen, Tommy. Sooner or later."

"Bro, more than likely she didn't even notice what was going on with you and Kim."

Tommy glanced at Jason. "I took my helmet off, and was all but begging Kim to come to her senses."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, but I was putting on a good show. I wasn't in complete control, but I was trying to draw her attention to me and not you."

Adam stood up. "The same for Tanya, Katherine, and me. We knew to keep Divatox watching us."

Tommy shook his head. "How did you guys get freed any way?"

Kim shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know I was fighting. I was really fighting, but something happened to help me."

Lerigot moved towards Tommy. "Lerigot Helped."

Tommy looked down at the little alien. "Thanks, Lerigot."

Lerigot nodded and walked back over to his family.

Jason looked around the cockpit of the new megazord. "So how are we getting home?"

* * *

Okay, so I haven't seen the movie in years, and I couldn't find a script or find clips on youtube. So forgive anything that's a bit out of place. I did my best with what little I remembered. I hate it that you can't find the movie on Netflix. That would have helped a lot. Of course, this isn't exactly like what happened in the movie, too, but I did want it for reference.

The only other thing I would have changed after this is instead of Tommy hugging Kat at the end of the movie it was Kim.

This is just a crazy idea that popped in my head. I hope you enjoyed it.

Tommy and Kimberly Forever.

Review if you please.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for news and updates.

Added on 7/2/14

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Because of the response, I've decided to continue this as a series. What that means is that it would be a good idea to follow this story, because all the one-shots will be added to this story.

The one shots will jump around time wise. I'll write them when I need a break from my current major work.

Now replies to reviews from guest.

**Guest** -My idea of it being a plan, came because of the episode in Turbo when Divatox held Tommy captive. The whole "removed the leader" thing. So I thought that Tommy and Kim realized that Kim could be used as a weakness. Also, I've always thought that after Zedd Tommy got really protective. About when Tommy lost his powers, first time, they weren't together till after he lost them. Second time, Zedd more than likely didn't see him as a threat. Jason, is a whole different thing. Of course, no one is wrong or right. These are just the thoughts one person. Thanks for your reviews.

**Ice T** - Thanks for the review. It's just one of the ideas I've thought of over the years. I may do a one-shot of the other ideas, but I'm in no rush.

Thanks for the reviews. Visit my blog for news and updates.

**Added 7/7/14****  
**

I've decided to not make this a series like I am for _Dragon Age. _What I'll do is post each one-shot separately, but I'll have in the description that it's part of _The Truth Behind The Letter _series.

Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews.

Visit my blog for news and updates.


End file.
